islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrading Tiki Drinks
Beverages can be upgraded by producing a lot of the same one. You can check how many by hovering over the first star on the beverage you want to produce. Upgraded beverages cannot be stolen from - it is still one drink, only that it now gives two additional experience points when harvested. Amount you have to make The chart below will show you how many of each beverage you have to produce to gain that star. Amounts are cumulative, so if you had produced the 34 Pina Coladas necessary to gain the first star, you will have produced 34 of the 103''' '''necessary for the second star. Once you've produced and harvested your beverages from the Tiki Bar, you may sell them without decreasing the count on your made beverages. For more detailed information regarding each specific beverages' upgrading components, you will have to click on the name of the beverage to visit that page. Rewards Stars mark the number of upgrades you have. Once you have gained the star, it turns yellow. Stars indicate how likely you are to make an "excellent" beverage. For each star you gain, you gain 10% in the chances you'll make an excellent beverage, to the maximum of 3 stars, or 30% and an additional reward (See below for more info on Additional Rewards). An excellent beverage is one that gives you 1 additional xp when you harvest it (players will see a "Bonus +1" floating up on their experience bar). You can tell a beverage is an excellent one when you go to harvest it. The Tiki Bar you have it mixing in will have 3 orange diamonds on it. Excellent beverages will not give you more coins. Thus they are not a separate item when you harvest it. It will stack with the other beverage. Once a reward is earned it will be rewarded each time you mix the beverage again and not just once. The reward for the first beverage star is +100% Serving Value. This will double the amount you mix at the Tiki Bar similar to the Tiki God of Cooking but does not require double the ingredients. For example when you mix Mai Tai you will only need 5 Oranges and other ingredients but when you harvest you will get Mai Tai x2. The second beverage star gives you one additional xp when you start mixing the beverage. The third beverage star will reduce the cooking time by 1 minute. The rewards are cumulative meaning once you get the second star you will get the additional XP and the +100% Serving Value and when you get the third star you will get all three rewards when you cook that recipe again. Gaining a star will also give you experience. For the first star, you gain 25xp, and can make a post for your neighbors to give 10xp. For the second, you gain 50xp and your post gives 25xp. For the third and final star, you gain 100xp and your post gives 50xp. There is no additional bonus or prize for completing all the beverages' upgrades, only what is given for completing each individual beverage. Category:Tiki Bar